Prologue
The Prologue serves to establish the setting and context of Phase One: Genesis. POV Character The Director Writer NicKenny Opening Quotation '' "At the end of your life , you will never regret not having passed one more test, not winning one more verdict or not closing one more deal. You will regret time not spent with a husband, a friend, a child, or a parent."'' - Barbara Bush Word Count 3,682. Chapter Summary Occurs during the ending of Episode 22 of Red vs Blue Season 10. Carolina exits the room, leaving the Director and Epsilon alone with each other. The Director reflects that Carolina was his "greatest creation", but Epsilon misunderstands, assuming that the Director was referring to him. Epsilon leaves, and the Director briefly reflects on his past crimes, before asking F.I.L.S.S. to replay the video of Allison. While watching the video, the Director asks F.I.L.S.S. to delete all files apart from the video that he is currently watching, which includes F.I.L.S.S. herself. The Director apologises to her, before asking her to shut down all of the facility's systems, shutting himself in. F.I.L.S.S. asks him if the project had been a success, but he replies negatively, lost in the video that's playing in front of him. He brings the magnum that Carolina had left behind and points it to his head, just as the facility begins to close. Flashback. The Director meets the Counselor for the first time, and displays his unhappiness at the Counselor's assignment to Project Freelancer, as he believes that the Counselor is here to spy on him for HIGHCOM. The Counselor denies this accusation, and, satisfied, the Director asks him his opinions of the Mother of Invention, and introduces him to F.I.L.S.S., the ship's onboard AI. After going to his table, the Director realises that the Counselor had been reading through his files while waiting for him. He reprimands the Counselor, and reflects on the eight agents that the UNSC have assigned to Project Freelancer. The Counselor asks him about the name of a certain freelancer, but the Director instead gives him a rather cryptic reply, concerning the loss of his wife. He then inquires as to the wherabouts of pelican Five Niner Two, which was en route, carrying prototype Mjolnir armour parts, which had been red-stamped for incineration by the UNSC, only to be re-appropriated by Project Freelancer. The Director then reflects on the other items that he has managed to liberate from the UNSC, without their knowledge, and looks forward to the day when he will have these items onboard the MOI. F.I.L.S.S. then informs him that pelican Four Seven Niner will reach the Mother of Invention, and offers to establish a connection. The Director asks her do to do so, and then enquires as to who Four Seven Niner was due to transport, and it is revealed that the agent onboard is Agent Florida. Appearances *The Director *The Counselor *Carolina *Epsilon *F.I.L.S.S. *Florida Links: - Next chapter: Chapter 1: Beneath the Mystery Category:Phase One: Genesis Category:Chapters 'v